Against All Protocol
by StardustToRememberYouBy
Summary: "But, to him, she was so much more than that—she was the one person upon whom his feelings could be thrust, and the only one for whom he would have a romantic longing." Spock/OC. More to come perhaps, but this is a one-shot. Reviews much-appreciated. No flames. Based on the lift scene between Spock and Uhura.


**A/N:** Elyse Walter is my creation. I do not own Star Trek in all its brilliance. I may expand on their relationship more, but for now, I just kind of want to get a feel for what you all think of her. Yes, this is based on the scene in the lift between Spock and Uhura in 2009's Star Trek, but I have changed a lot. So...enjoy, and remember, all reviews are much-appreciated!

**::::  
::::**

Spock didn't know how to respond. His mind smiled at this thought, for it must be a rare occasion indeed if he himself did not know something. He could oftentimes predict—or presume—what would happen three seconds ahead, but there were those occasions on which he would not be able to foresee what was currently happening. This was one of those times.

His home planet of Vulcan had just been consumed within itself, unfortunately taking his mother with it. Of course, Spock blamed himself though the fault was entirely _not_ his own.

Spock's mind wandered, desperately trying to keep composure, though, and quite obviously, this was seen and noticed by Commander Elyse Walter, a former pupil of Spock's and his commanding officer. But, to him, she was so much more than that—she was the one person upon whom his feelings could be thrust, and the only one for whom he would have a romantic longing.

He could stand the guilt no longer, so he rose from his seat, formally crossing the room and stepping into the rather white lift system. Pressing the button that specialized in closing the doors, he watched as Elyse stepped onto the elevator with him, the shiny white doors closing behind her. Spock felt his heart rate quicken, a nervous tick he had always possessed that only occurred when he was around _her_. His 6'4" stature seemed to practically tower over her 5'7" build, but she didn't seem to mind.

As the doors whizzed shut, Elyse reached to her left and pressed the button that stopped the movement of the lift to give them more time alone.

Elyse faced him, her eyes welling with sadness as she shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she managed, successfully choking back her tears. "I'm sorry." Her hands placed themselves on the sides of his face, stroking his aliened, smooth flesh with her thumbs. Her brown eyes scanned his features, finding them amazingly brilliant in all the right sort of ways. "I'm so sorry." Without hesitation, Elyse drew his face closer, catching his lips in hers for a moment before planting two different kisses: one on his cheek and one on his jaw line, pulling him into an unreturned embrace, her arms clasped around his neck.

For a moment, Spock did not move, but after realizing that she wasn't letting go and that he may not get another chance for a very long while, his arms found her waist, holding her as he had longed to do for the past eight years. One arm remained hooked around her while the other moved up to hold her shoulder.

Elyse sighed, a renegade tear trickling down her cheek. "I have failed you," she said through a saddened tone.

Spock shook his head, holding the back of her neck to keep her chin on his shoulder. "No, you have not failed me," he said. "If anything, _I_ have failed _you_. I should have foreseen something like this happening, but I did not and, therefore, this incident is no fault of yours."

All protocol had been shoved completely aside now as both of them finally realized. Now, all that remained were their buried feelings that had finally surfaced and were naked in the dark before them both.

Elyse nodded, pulling back, her hands falling to his arms and holding tightly. "I can honestly take all blame for this tragic incident and still know that it is my duty to Star Fleet—and to you—that I am aware of my shame and my guilt for what I have done to you and your father." Her brown eyes bore into his darker brown eyes, pleading with him to love her for all-time and for him to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"We mustn't be thinking in such a way," Spock said, cupping her face in his hands in a tender fashion—it was almost as if he didn't want to break her. "You simply _must_ think optimistically because if you start imagining situations in horrible ways and acting on those scenarios, the crew will begin to follow suit, which is completely against all protocol." His hands stroked her cheeks and her forehead, taking in the softness of her skin and secretly wishing this moment would never end. But, as they both knew, sooner or later, it must end and their duties must be fulfilled as if nothing had even happened.

"What do you require? Tell me," he whispered to her, still holding her face and studying her features. "Tell me."

Elyse stared at him for a moment and then turned her head slightly, pushing another button to restart the lift. Their eyes met again and a tear fell from her eyes. Spock was quick to wipe it off with a knuckle.

"I need for everyone," she began, a twinge of guilt and mourning in her shaky tone, "to continue performing admirably."

Spock took a moment, reassuring himself that he could do that. He would see to whatever request she had for him, even if that was not exactly what he wished to hear. He nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Of course," he answered. Then, without another second wasted, _he_ was the one to make the move. He brought her face to his, their lips meeting with a tender but hope-filled passion. Their kiss was not wild or hard, but it was extremely tender, willing, and quite beautiful. They stood for a moment, lips to lips, heart to heart. Then, just as the doors were about to open, their hands dropped to their sides once more and they leaned in, each touching their forehead with the other's, eyes closed. Spock immediately snapped back into attention as the doors opened. His leave was quick as though that moment had never happened, though both felt the lingering touch of the other's lips.


End file.
